


Amnesia

by Lobstercola



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, This has not been abandoned! I promise!, Traumatic flash backs, Trigger Warning: Traumatic Events, really slow updating...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobstercola/pseuds/Lobstercola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog finds a mangled fairy at the edge of the Dark Forest. She doesn't remember how she got there or anything of her previous life. </p>
<p>This starts out kind of dark. Not sure if it will get any darker but it will definitely get lighter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Quick, get her on the gurney!" An unfamiliar voice says urgently, interrupting the comfort of complete nothingness. 

 A jolt. Sparks of white flash through the blackness as pain courses through her body violently. She is too heavy to respond to it. She wants to scream. Why can't she scream?

 "Don't jostle her you fools!  She is moments away from dying! The wrong move on your part could mean the end for her!" 

 A different voice now; "Sorry sire! Sorry!".....

 The voices fade and then there is blissful nothingness once more.

 She comes to again briefly, listening to the sounds of people's voices and footsteps. She smells something that relaxes her, though she can't place the scent. She can't make out any words coming from the rumbling voices so she allows the scent and sounds to soothe her to sleep again. She feels so heavy...

 When she wakes once more she is more alert. The first thing that she comprehends is pain. Pain everywhere. Throbbing pain, sharp pain, cramping, stabbing and aching in different spots of her body. She is a patchwork of all types of pain. 

 The next thing she registers is sound. She hears breathing coming from somewhere on her left side. It's calming and slow. She trys to find other sounds. She can hear shallow rough breathing along with slow, quiet drumming. She figures out slowly that the sounds are coming from herself.

 She can feel now that she is laying down on something soft. She twitches her left hand trying to feel the bedding. She can't place it. Soft and cool. She tries to move but finds that she can't move more than her fingers. She is still so heavy.

 She remembers sight then and begins to look for the muscles to open her eyes. When she finds them she realizes that they are part of the throbbing pain. She tries repeatedly to open them but they do not release their hold over her vision. She panicks a little then. _Where am I?_ She thinks.

 Her breathing starts to hitch with her stress and she swallows. _Oh right, speech!_ Her first attempt to talk ends up turning into a cough, sending lances of pain throughout her body. 

 The breathing beside her changes and she hears a deep brogue ask her sleepily "are ye awake lass?"

 She freezes for a moment at the sound of a clear voice and then whispers raggedly "where am I?"

 "You are in the infirmary. Ye had a lot of injuries an' we were not sure if you were gonna make it"...he trailed off, waiting for her to say something.

 "Why can't I see?" She asks, fear at the thought of losing her sight creeping into her question. 

 "Both of yer eyes are swollen shut. We put some medicinal leaves on them to help reduce the swelling. You should be able to open your eyes in a day or so. Whomever did this to ye really gave you a beating. Do ye remember who attacked you?"

 She relaxed a little at the reassurance that her eyes were probably not permanently damaged and then thought about his question. 

 "No, I have know idea who hurt me...or how I got here..."

 "What's the last thing ye remember?"

 ....."nothing".... she realizes slowly and then, with more alarm in her voice, "I don't remember anything!" Her pulse starts to rise and she starts breathing heavy with panic. A rough hand grabs her hand gently and the male voice says "whoa, it's okay, calm down tough girl!"

 He waited for her to calm down before asking gently "what's yer name?" While rubbing her palm soothingly with his thumb. 

 "I'm.." She paused and tried to remember. "I...I don't know!" she sobbed out roughly.

 "Hush, hush...it's alright. You need to get some rest. I'll help you figure out yourself once yer feelin' better." He paused and then shouted off to the side "Doctor! She needs more sedatives!" 

 A few minutes later she began to drift off once more, falling asleep to the comforting strokes sweeping across her palm.

  **********

  Bog looked down at the severely beaten little fairy he found in the brambles 3 days ago with a surge of pity. He normally wouldn't have cared less about a hurt fairy (he despised the lot of them) but the way she was wounded, as if she didn't even fight back, upset him for some reason. _Who would do this type of damage to such a delicate looking little thing?_ He thought to himself.  _Why didn't she fight back? She must have trusted her attacker to not even strike back once._ They had inspected her hands, not finding any defensive moves at all.  _Maybe she was knocked out first?_

 When he found her she was covered in blood, her previously white (he assumed it had been white, it was hard to tell) dress dyed a rusty brown, with tears and rips all over it. Her bare legs and arms had severe bruises all over them and her face was completely swollen. Here short brown hair was caked in blood with the remains of what looked like a flower crown stuck in the strands. She was barely breathing and he had to lean down close to catch the sound of her shallow breath. 

 He grimaced at the memory and sat down in the chair he had brought in for him. He had barely left her side since she was brought in, her damaged state stirring up his protective instincts. _She looks so small and innocent. Who would do this?_ He asked himself again. His curiosity regarding this mystery fairy only intensified when he spoke to her for the first time. She didn't seem to remember anything when she woke but he hoped that when she was healed up more she might recall what happened to her. 

 He sighed and leaned back in the chair, eventually dozing off.

 ************

 Three days later Bog was sitting by her bed reading a scroll and tapping his claws impatiently against the arm rest. Suddenly he heard a small clearing of a throat and a weak voice say "That's really annoying you know." 

 He looked up in surprise and then chuckled softly and walked over to her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly, taking her hand again.

 "Sore." She croaked out. She lifted one of her arms (pleased with herself that she could now do so) and tentatively touched her face to see if her eyes were still covered. Finding them free of obstruction she slowly opened them and squinted into the low light. 

 The first thing her eyes registered was blue. Intense blue eyes stared down at her in concerned silence and she felt calmed by them. His face was grey and was all sharp angles. He had a long pointed nose and black (stubble? she guessed) thorns peppered his jaw. His face didn't trigger any memories for her but those sharp blue eyes helped dull the disappointment of that by silently offering her comfort. His mouth was pulled down in a frown of concern and when he spoke, she caught a quick flash of crooked sharp teeth.

 "Can you see?" He asked her, disrupting her observations. 

 "Yes. Thank gods!" She smiled slightly in relief and then immediately grimaced at the pain that caused. 

 "What happened?" She asked him. "How long have I been here? Where am I?"

 He held his hands up towards her and said "whoa, whoa, whoa, Tough Girl. One question at a time." She starred at him as she waited for him to continue.

 "I found you a week ago. You were severely injured. I wasn't sure you were even alive at first. I have no idea what happened to you. I was hoping that ye might shed some light on that when you recovered. As for the where, you are in the Dark Forest's royal infirmary within ma castle." 

 "And you are...?" She inquired.

 "Ah'm the Bog King" he stated, straightening to his full height and thumping his chest proudly with his fist as he did so. She smiled slightly at the sight.

 "Do ye happen to remember your name now?" He asked her gently. 

 She scrunched up her face slightly, concentrating for a bit, and then frowned and shook her head slightly. "I still don't remember anything" she sighed, sounding exasperated. 

 "Don't worry," he said as he patted her arm comfortingly, " Ah'm sure it will come back to you."

 She smiled a little at him before yawning, her eyes beginning to drift close again. They snapped open again quickly at the feeling of his hand pulling away from her arm. "Please don't go!" She cried.

 Bog started in shock, starring at her until she explained, "you make me feel safe. I don't want to be alone", she whispered, her eyes widening in fear as they began watering slightly. _She felt safe with **him**?_ He thought, That's odd. Most of his subjects didn't feel safe around him. He assumed that just the sight of him would make most fairies quake. He frowned. Walking back over to her he attempted a smile that he hoped was reassuring and patted her arm awkwardly. Don't worry, I'll be here. Rest now." 

 She sighed in relief and gripped his hand again as her eyes fluttered close. _Maybe she forgot to be afraid of monsters along with her name,_ he thought. She squeezed his hand once, confirming he was still there even in sleep and sighed contentedly. 

 She wanted **him** there? After everything she went through **he** was the one who made her feel safe. He half-smiled to himself at that thought, and he felt a little twinge in his chest that he rubbed at absentmindedly. _Odd little fairy_ he thought, dragging his chair over with one of his long legs and sitting down without disturbing her grip.

 "Sleep well" he whispered to her, smiling softly.


	2. Panic and a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives from the Fairy Kingdom and Marianne has the equivalent of a panic attack.

"Sire! Sire!  An urgent letter from the Fairy Kingdom has arrived." Thang yelled at him.

Bog woke up from dozing beside the injured fairy's bed. He looked up to find her sleeping soundly.

"Hush! Do not wake the woman! She needs her rest! He hissed at Thang.

"Give it here." Bog snatched it out of Thang's hand, opened it and began to read it:

 

_To: The Bog King of The Dark Forest,_

_I respectfully request your assistance in a very dire situation that I have found myself in._

_My eldest daughter, Princess Marianne, has disappeared without a trace. She has been missing for almost a week and we have scoured every inch of the Fairy Kingdom to no avail. The only other place she could have gone would be The Dark Forest._

_Have you seen any fairies in your domain recently? She has short brown hair, deep purple wings and was last seen wearing a white wedding dress with a white flower crown._

_If you have not seen her I would humbly request the opportunity to search your forest for my beloved daughter. Perhaps she stumbled into The Dark Forest in error and has not been able to find her way out and is hiding somewhere, afraid and would come out at the sounds of a Fairy search party._

_I beg you to consider this request. In case one of your subjects comes across her, I have included a picture to help with identification._

_My only hope is that is returned to her home safe and sound._

_Sincerely,_

_Henry King_

 

He looked at the picture. It was absolutely the fairy woman on the table in front of him, he had no doubt. His eyes widened. _She was a princess? I can’t believe someone would do this to a royal and not be discovered immediately. How did they lose her in the first place? Did she not have guards?_

“Thang! Bring me some parchment and a quill immediately! I need to reply at once!”

After the letter was written confirming that the Bog King did indeed find someone in his kingdom that fit the princess’s description he sent his fastest runner towards the Fairy Kingdom with it in tow.

“Perhaps seeing one of your own will help jog your memory, princess” he whispered to her as she slept.

Bog stretched, his body cracking and aching from the nights spent dozing in a chair instead of a proper bed. He sighed. _I’m exhausted. Perhaps I will head to my room to take a nap while she sleeps,_ Bog gave his neck a sharp crack and then headed towards his room. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was out.

 

*******

Suddenly Bog came to when realized he was being shook awake. “Sire! Sire?..BK! **Your majesty**!! Please wake up! Please!”

Bog opened his eyes wearily to see a very anxious looking Stuff staring at him in alarm. He sat up quickly and said “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“The fairy is awake and she is going crazy! Shrieking and trying to get away from the healers. She won’t calm down and she won’t allow anyone to help her!”

Bog jumped out of bed and ran towards the healing centre. _Maybe her memories have returned and she remembered to be terrified of goblins?_ He thought to himself. Before he could put much more thought into it he turned a corner and rushed into the room.

The princess had managed to get out of her bed. She was sitting in the corner in defense. Her wings were flared and her eyes were wild with fear. In her hands she held a lantern, brandishing it as a weapon. “Leave me alone!” she screamed the goblin healers that had her surrounded. “Don’t touch me!” she shrieked again.

Bog quickly walked over and put a hand on the shoulder of one of the healers. He looked up and sighed gratefully as he made room for the Bog King to enter the circle. He held his hands out towards her in a gesture of peace as he slowly approached the wild princess.

As soon as she laid eyes on him she visibly calmed. “It’s okay, you’re not going to be harmed, I promise” Bog reassured her. “You can lower the lantern. I swear I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He stretched his hand out towards her and she shakily lowered it into his hands.

One of the other goblins inched towards her again and she snatched the lantern back and aimed it at the approaching enemy with a cry of terror.

“All of you! OUT!” The Bog King shouted. They all flinched and then left the room quickly, leaving him alone with the fairy.

He watched her for a moment, waiting for her to calm down enough to place the lantern in his hand that was still outstretched. After she gave it to him she slouched down and started to cry. He stared at her in alarm.

“Hush, hush now. It’s okay. You’re safe, no one is going to hurt you. They are all gone now, it’s just me. Please stop crying!” He pleaded.

She looked up at him with tears running down her face and saw his expression. He looked bewildered and at a complete loss on what to do. His hands were fluttering around frantically trying to find a way to get her to stop crying. It was such a comical sight that she suddenly barked out a laugh and then grimaced at the pain that caused. After she recovered she began to wipe her face and then gave him a small smile.

“I’m sorry, I was just so scarred. I didn’t know who anyone was, what they were doing and you were gone!” She sniffled quietly. _She’s shaking,_ he noticed.

He reached out his hand and she looked at it for a moment before taking it and slowly attempting to pull herself up. When it became apparent that she wasn’t going to be able to due to the pain he bent down and scooped her up, carrying her back to the bed. He laid her down gently and covered her with a blanket. “There now. Better?” he asked her. She nodded her head slowly, still shaking slightly.

Bog stood there awkwardly for a bit before asking her, “Would you like me to get you anything?”

“Well, I am pretty thirsty. And hungry actually.” Her eyes widened when he went to turn away towards the door. “Never mind!” She said, with panic in her voice, “I’m fine, I don’t need anything!”

Bog looked back at her for a moment, pursing his lips and furrowing his brows. “Just a moment”, he said gently. “I’m going to go to the door and ask for something, but I promise I won’t leave the room. You’ll be able to see me the whole time, okay?” She stared at him with wide eyes for a second before slowly nodding her head.

Bog stuck his head out the door to find Stuff waiting for him. She must have figured out he would not be able to leave the room since she was there for the initial outburst.

“Stuff! Go and get some food and water from the kitchen for our guest, right away!” The Bog King ordered. Stuff nodded and then quickly waddled off towards the kitchen.

He turned back towards his new ward and closed the door firmly. She smiled slightly and relaxed at the sight of him returning to her side. He dragged his chair back to her bedside and sat down quietly.

“Are you alright?” He asked her gently. “Yes, I am. Sorry again. I don’t know what came over me. I woke up completely disorientated. I had had a bunch of terrifying dreams and then suddenly I noticed there were strange people leaning over me and whispering things. I thought I was having another nightmare but then someone poked me with something sharp and I panicked.” She frowned. “You are the only consistent thing that I have had since I woke up. I relate you to being awake and safe…without you here to ground me…I lost it. I’m so sorry.” Her eyes began to water again. He patted her hand, saying “It’s alright; I promise I won’t leave you alone again.”

“Thank you.” The fairy princess replied, gripping his hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that due to Marianne's damaged state the first thing she remembers is Bog's face so he has become the only comfort in our life. As she recovers her regular personality will eventually surface, she is just extremely traumatized right now.


	3. Bog's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griselda introduces herself, plans for fairy visitors are made. Bog open's up to Marianne about his past experience with love.

Later that evening the messenger that had been sent to the Fairy Kingdom returned with a Request from their King for permission for him, a few people who were close with Marianne, their own healer and four guards to enter the Dark Forest to see if the fairy they found was indeed Marianne.  Bog agreed that they could come tomorrow. A goblin escort would meet them in the morning at the border and bring them to the throne room of the castle. They would discuss the situation with the Queen Mother and then they would be brought in to see Marianne if the injured fairy agreed to see them.

 The injured fairy watched wide eyed as Bog had these conversations with his subjects and then just stared at him when everyone else had left the room. 

 “So it looks like you will have visitors tomorrow. Your father and sister are coming, along with a fairy healer to take a look at you. Medicine from your own kingdom my help you recover quicker.” Bog looked at her anxious face for a moment before continuing, "I promise I won't leave you here alone tomorrow, so don't worry" "I will send my mother to explain the situation and then you can decide who you want to see. Does that sound okay?"

 Marianne thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly, "as long as you will be here too, I will meet with at least one of them", she agreed.

 He smiled at her."Good”, he replied. “I am going to have to send for some bedding if I'm staying here again tonight though; my back can't take another night of that blasted chair!" Bog gestured to the object in question as he spoke. "Did you need anything?"

 "Well, I've been a little cold for the last few nights; could I get some more blankets please?" She smiled at him. "Oh, and maybe something more to eat? As long as it’s not too much trouble.”

 Bog grinned at her and replied, "Sure! I'm glad your appetite seems to be coming back to you." He walked to the door and poked his head out at the goblin stationed by the door, asking him for the bedding and food, along with more water. Bog had ordered that someone be at the door at all times so that he could send and receive messages as needed. 

 When the requested comforts arrived, a short, red-headed goblin brought them in. She moved slowly as to not startle their guest, smiling at Marianne as she put everything down far away from the bed. When Marianne smiled back tentatively, the female goblin smiled widely and spoke. "Hi there sweet pea! I'm Griselda, Bog's mother. How are you feeling? I promise that I mean you no harm. You just let him know if you need anything else and I'll be sure to fetch it for you!"

 Marianne gaped at the small woman, "You're his mother? But you’re so small!" Marianne clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she was being rude. Bog chuckled. 

 "Gets his handsome looks from his father, my boy does!" Griselda said. “You seem like a lovely young lady!” "Maybe once you're feeling better the two of you could get to know each other better. I could make you a nice, romantic dinner!"

 "Mum, no!" Bog shouted, looking embarrassed.  "Don't start with your matchmaking again! She's injured and in no condition to be dealing with your meddling! Leave her be!"

 "Fine, fine...feel better sweetie!" Griselda gave a little wave and ducked out the door, closing it behind her.

 Bog walked back over towards Marianne's bed and sat down in his chair, sighing as he dragged his palm down his face in exasperation. Marianne giggled, causing him to look up at her in confusion.

 "Sorry, it's just amusing that your mother is trying to find you a date. You seem more than attractive enough to find someone without her help." 

 Bog stared at her in shock, his cheeks reddening, before ducking his head slightly. "Well...um...I'm not trying to find one, actually."

 "Really, why? Is there no one you find suitable to be your queen?" He looked up to see her watching him, honest curiosity in her expression. Something in her face, her innocent request to know him better, had him opening his mouth to give her what she wanted.

 "No, that's not it. I thought I had found someone, years ago. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I fell in love with her quite quickly and she seemed to like me too but I was too cowardly to ask her. I wanted to be sure, so I commissioned a love potion from the sugar plum fairy. When I dusted her though, it didn't work. I was too hideous, even for a love potion to work. She screamed at me in terror and ran away. I never saw her again." He sighed miserably. "I decided after that to swear off love. I banned love throughout my kingdom, the making of the potion and I ordered the flowers it is made from destroyed every spring. A couple of years ago my mother decided that she needed to find someone for me so that I wouldn't, in her words, die sad and alone." He shrugged. "This explains her earlier actions. I am truly sorry for that.”

 "Oh Bog! I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that and that you had your heart broken!" Marianne looked so sad for him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 He looked at her in shock. She felt bad for him? "Why? It was my fault. I should have never used the love potion on that poor...sweet...it wouldn't have been..."

 "Real", Marianne finished for him.

 He looked up at her and she was looking at him intently. She held her hand out to him and he took it, after a moment of hesitation. 

 "You made a mistake Bog. No one is perfect. That doesn't make you a bad person, you know." She squeezed his hand and continued, no one who sits by a stranger's bedside morning and night because it brings them comfort is a bad person." She smiled at him softly. 

 "Thank you...,” he replied quietly, _even if that’s not true,_ he continued in his head.

 “No Bog, thank **you**. I don’t know what I would have done or what would have happened if you hadn’t found me and took me in, cared for me. I don’t think I would have survived...”, She grimaced at thought. He gave her a small smile and patted the back of her hand gently.

 They were silent for a moment, before Bog cleared his throat and said "um...well, we should probably get some sleep, big day for you tomorrow and you need your strength." He cleared away the dishes left from the dinner they had eaten while they were talking and then covered her in the thick blanket he had gotten for her.

 "Sweet dreams, princess." She smiled at him softly before burrowing down into the soft bedding. "Good night Bog." He crawled into his make-shift bed and smiled to himself. _I’m glad I found you too_ , he thought, before drifting off to sleep.

 


	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne is introduced to her sister.

Mid morning Bog received word that the Fairy King and his entourage had arrived and was conversing with his mother in the throne room.

“Welcome Henry! Long time, no see! You’ve certainly…filled out your crown well!” Griselda said, greeting the fairy king with a wide smile.

“Hello Griselda. May I introduce my youngest daughter Dawn and the captain of my guard, Roland.” The King looked very grim and did not bother to introduce the other three guards that accompanied them.

“When can we see Marianne?” The youngest princess asked eagerly. She was a small fairy with fluffy blond hair and light pink wings. Her eyes were sky blue and she embodied everything one would expect a fairy to look like.

“It’s not that simple sweetie.” Griselda smiled and patted her hand when her face fell. “There is a reason why I am greeting you and not The Bog King. She has been severely injured and…damaged…mentally.” Dawn and her father gasped at the same time in shock. “What do you mean Griselda? What has happened to my daughter?” The King asked firmly.

“You may want to sit down so we can talk. You won’t be able to see her for a little while yet, she is quite nervous around everyone except for Bog. She has agreed to meet with only one of you today and I am to decide which one that will be. I’m supposed to determine which of you would be the least stressful for her.” She looked at them in pity. Shocked into silence, the fairies followed Griselda into the dining hall. She sent Stuff off to the medical ward to inform Bog of their arrival.

*****

“A small group of fairies have just arrived”, Bog said as he headed back from the door. “My mother is speaking with them now to let them know about your…condition and to see which one she thinks would be the safest to allow in the room.” Marianne looked panic-stricken. “Don’t worry; I will not let _**any** _ of them hurt you.” Bog said with a look of fierce determination on his face. Marianne relaxed slightly to this reassurance, his facial expression confirming to her that he would tear anyone who meant her harm to pieces.

“I’m scared Bog,” Marianne whispered. “What if they make me go with them? I don’t know them! I don’t want to go with them just because they say I belong with them!” Marianne started shaking slightly and her eyes filled with tears. Bog came over and took her hand in his clawed ones, rubbing it gently. “Everything will be fine. Just because they are here does not mean they can take you. I will kill them all before they can take you against your will.” Bog said, with intense, protective anger in his voice. Marianne smiled at him for a moment and he smiled back, but then his face fell slightly. “If you do remember them and you want to go back I will let you do that as well though. You are not a prisoner. You are free to choose what you wish.” He looked into her eyes with a grim sadness in his features, prompting Marianne to raise her free hand to his cheek and stroke it softly. Her features were a mix of wanting to comfort him and confusion on why he looked so unhappy. “Thank you.” She said, just as there was a knock on the door. He smiled softly, squeezed her hand gently and then went to open the door.

******

“You’re Majesty! I think that it should be I who speaks with Marianne first. After all, I am her fiance.” Roland said confidently.

The goblins looked at him in shock. “This was her fiance?” Griselda thought with disbelief. It was terrible news. _Well maybe she will never remember him and she will fall in love with Bog_ , she thought to herself. _He’s been so sweet to her. It will break his heart if she leaves._ Griselda frowned slightly at the thought.

“No”, the Fairy King said firmly. “I think that it should be Dawn. The two of them have been close all their lives. If she is to remember anyone, it will be Dawn.” He glanced over at his youngest daughter with tenderness. “Besides, I believe she will be heartbroken if we send anyone else.”

Dawn sniffled, tears never fully leaving her eyes since Marianne disappeared. She tackled her father into a strong hug. “Thank you Daddy!” He patted her back with one hand as he returned the hug.

Griselda smiled at the two of them before nodding her approval at the choice.

*****

Marianne could hear people talking behind the door that Bog was facing. He nodded a few times before taking a deep breath and turning back to her. “Your sister has arrived to see you. May I let her in?” She starred at him with wide eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath and nodded.

A small blonde fairy girl that bore a striking resemblance to Marianne entered the room slowly. Marianne watched her approach with caution. She didn’t look familiar to her at all. Marianne frowned slightly at that. She was hoping that the visit would prompt some sort of memory, something that made her feel less disorientated. The woman seemed to recognize her though. She sucked in a shocked breath when she saw how injured she was. “Oh Marianne…” She whispered to herself, her eyes filling with tears. She rushed over and threw herself on Marianne, hugging her gently. Marianne winced but as she looked down at the fluffy blonde head on her chest she suddenly had the urge to comfort her, to protect her from all the evils of the world. She stroked the blonde hair in front of her gently, instinctively. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t worry….um?” Marianne said, trailing off when she realized that she didn’t know her sister’s name.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Hi! I’m Dawn! I’m your younger sister.” Dawn’s smile that she had put on for her introduction fell slightly when she realized that Marianne didn’t recognize her. Marianne smiled at her tentatively. At least she wasn’t afraid of her sister, Marianne thought. No one could be afraid of something so fragile and sweet looking.

I brought some supplies for you to make your stay here a little more comfortable, along with a few friends!” Dawn said cheerfully as she opened her bag. Three tiny colored blurs raced out of it and rushed towards Marianne, chirping excitedly. Marianne cringed and closed her eyes as they approached but slowly opened them when she realised they were not going to hurt her. She watched them flit around her making concerned sounds before glancing back at Dawn. “What…what are they?” She asked Dawn with a bewildered look on her face. Dawn laughed. “They are pixies! More specifically, they are your royal pixie servants. They serve only you and the fact that they recognize you confirms that you are definitely Marianne. The pink one is Rose, the purple one is Eve and the green one is Ivy. “N-nice to meet you”, Marianne said uncertainly at them, looking over at Bog for a moment. He smiled at her in encouragement.

The pixies began flitting around her making unhappy chittering noises as they looked her injuries over. “I know ladies, it’s bad.” Dawn grimaced and then fished something out of her bag. “Here you go”, Dawn said, holding out what looked like a small compact. She opened it up and the little pixies trilled excitedly and dove for the sparkling ointment inside.

About 15 minutes later the pixies had finished their work and Marianne felt great! The best she could ever remember feeling. Her pixies had whipped around her using the ointment and some kind of magic to heal her. She was left with almost no pain. Her bruises were all faded to a light yellow and she felt energetic enough to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. “Wow, I feel great, thanks a lot!” She beamed at her pixies, who chirped happily at her gratitude and then flew over to her and settled down on her shoulders and head, snuggling up to her.

She beamed over at Bog in the corner who was staring at her in amazement. It would have taken her weeks to heal that much! “Bog, could you help me please? I’d like to try and stand.” He gaped at her a few seconds longer before hurrying over to help her. She grabbed his outstretched forearms tightly and slowly put her feet on the ground, testing her weight on them. She grinned widely once she was able to stand and took a few steps forward. “Oh, thank you so much Dawn!” Marianne said, grinning widely at her sister, who was looking at her with happiness while bouncing up and down on her heels with excitement. Marianne carefully let go of Bog’s arms and turned towards Dawn, opening her arms. Dawn squealed and ran into them, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Marianne laughed and patted her head affectionately.

“So, are you coming home now that you are feeling better?” Dawn asked excitedly as she pulled back to beam at Marianne. Marianne frowned uncomfortably and pulled away from her. “Um…actually, I think I’d rather stay here. I don’t remember anything yet, and to me this _is_ home. Bog makes me feel safe, and I still feel so weak and disorientated. I need to feel safe.”

Dawn’s smiled drooped at her reply but she nodded in understanding as she watched Marianne reach out for Bog’s hand. He curled his fingers around hers and smiled softly at her. Dawn’s expression became thoughtful as she looked at the two of them and she smiled knowingly before she put on a stern expression and stomped over to face the Goblin King.

“You make sure you take good care of Marianne for me, okay Boggy Woggy?” Dawn said firmly. Bog winced at the sugary nickname, but nodded. “Of course I will. It’s just Bog. Not _Boggy Woggy_ ”, he sneered in disgust as the nickname rolled off his tongue. Dawn just giggled and then patted his arm fondly. “Thank you Boggy!” She returned her attention to Marianne, who was smirking at their interaction.  “I’m going to go tell father how the visit went and how you are feeling now. Do you think you’d be up to another visitor soon? I know Daddy really wants to see you!” Marianne sat back down on her bed and sighed wearily. “I don’t know, maybe tomorrow some time? I’m pretty tired right now.” “Sure, no problem!” Dawn replied cheerily. I’ll let him know. You get some rest. Dawn walked back over to her and hugged her gently. I love you Marianne, Dawn said softly before giving Bog a nod and heading back towards the door.

Marianne felt a twinge of sadness when she began leaving which was odd. Maybe she subconsciously remembered her sister? “Wait!” Marianne called. When Dawn turned back towards her she just smiled self consciously before saying “Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow?” Dawn’s bright smile was back as she darted back to Marianne, gave her another quick hug and then said “of course!” before darting out the door.

After her sister left, Marianne sighed and curled up in her hospital bed again. Bog came over to her after closing the door and placed a large hand on her forehead. She smiled at the contact. “Are you alright?” he asked her, concern in his voice. “Yes, just tired. That was just… you know… a lot to take in.” She replied, closing her eyes. Bog stroked her hair softly. “You should rest now. If you want to talk about it later, we can.” She smiled and nodded slowly. “Thanks for being here with me for this. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” Her eyes drifted closed while she was talking.

“Always.” Bog whispered to her as he listened to her breathing change to its regular sleeping rhythm.

“I will always be here for you, as long as you need me, I’m yours.”


	5. Roland and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into the dark mind of Roland; Bog and Marianne in the morning.

** Roland **

Starring up at the dark ceiling, Roland couldn't believe his luck. Marianne didn't remember _anything!_ As far as everyone else knew they were still happily engaged. He would marry Marianne in one month’s time and then he would be King! A wicked smile spread across his handsome face. He only had to get rid of King Henry shortly after they were wed and then he would have the whole kingdom to himself. He had already decided on poison berries as the method to remove his only other obstacle to the throne before Marianne had discovered him cheating on her. It would still work. He would just have to wait until after the wedding and then sneak some of the juices into his evening wine. No one would be the wiser and the kingdom would assume that the King died due to an excess consumption of alcohol. It was the perfect plan and he still had the option to put it in to action since Marianne lost her memory.

 Tomorrow the King and the rest of the group were confident that they would be able to meet with Marianne after Dawn’s positive experience earlier today. He planned on charming her with his good looks, fabricating false stories about how romantic they had been together and how much Marianne had really loved him. If she could be fooled into falling in love with him the first time surely he could do it a second time? He folded his hands behind his head and began plotting ways that he could convince Marianne to fall in love with him again.

 ******

 The next morning Marianne woke up feeling refreshed for the first time since she arrived at the Bog King’s castle. She sat up, stretched and then yawned drowsily. Glancing over in the direction of infirmary’s entrance she saw Bog sleeping in his make shift bed on the floor near the door, protecting her even in his sleep. She smiled softly at his relaxed form. He had been so nice to her since she had arrived, always comforting her with his protectiveness and with surprising gentleness. He would listen to her and had become so aware of her needs that she seldom even had to open her mouth to ask. She studied his features fondly. His sharp jaw, cheek bones, the little black thorn stubble on his chin made him look fierce, but she had never been afraid of him. His eyes were closed and he looked much younger now with his face relaxed in slumber.  She swung her feet to the floor, deciding to try out her legs and see how well her injuries had healed. As soon as they touched the floor Bog woke up with a start, jumped up in a defensive stance and began looking around quickly for threats.  He looked over at her and saw her standing up. He took one more look around and satisfied with the lack of danger, relaxed and smiled at her. She smiled in return and decided she needed some physical comfort.

 "Good Morning" he said.

 "Good Morning!” she replied, while walking over to him with ease. His eyes widened in shock. _She had healed so quickly!_ She sat down beside him on the floor and snuggled into his side, causing his face to heat and his arms to shoot up in the air awkwardly. She didn't see his face though so he lowered his arm around her shoulders gently, not knowing what else to do. "How are you feeling?" Bog asked. "Much better actually" Marianne said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hummed in contentment. Bog felt even more heat rise to his face as Marianne embraced him.

“Um…this is ah….d-different” he stuttered out as he looked down at the top of her head in discomfort. No one had held him like this ever. Well, maybe his mother did when he was really small but he didn't quite remember.  

 Marianne looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. When she saw the uneasiness on his face her smile faltered and she began to pull away. “S-sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I was just happy and felt like holding you…I don’t know why! I hope that I didn't…eep!” Bog cut off Marianne’s distressed rambling by dragging her back to his side and wrapping both arms around her.

 “It’s okay! It’s okay! Don’t get upset!” Bog reassured her quickly. “I just…didn't expect that. Goblins don’t normally…cuddle.” She looked up at him warily, still stiff in his arms. “Really, it’s fine.” He said as he gave her a small smile and rubbed her back gently, trying to hide how nervous he was. Her wide amber eyes searched his face for a moment, judging the truth of his words, before she smiled tentatively back and slowly relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his waist once more. After a few moments she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

 “This is nice. I didn't realize how much I needed physical contact with someone.” Marianne was silent for a moment before continuing, “I wonder if it’s me personally needing physical contact or if it’s a fairy thing?” Marianne pondered while listening to Bog’s racing heart beat while her head moved up and down against his chest as he took deep breaths to calm down. They were quiet for a long while, both listening to Bog’s heart beat as it slowed back down to normal as he calmed.

 “You know,” Bog said quietly, “You can cuddle with me whenever you need to. I really don’t mind. I just want you to be happy.” She glanced up at his face and stared at him searchingly as she processed his words. He grinned down at her and she felt a pang in her chest as her cheeks started to warm. _What’s going on?_ She thought, as she ducked her face back down to hide her discomfort _. I've never felt like this before when I've spent time with him. Maybe it’s because I'm feeling better? Is this how I will feel with everyone now?_  Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bog untangled himself from her and stood up to open it.

 “Hi Mother.” Bog greeted as he looked down at her standing in the hallway.

 “Hi Bog! Do you think that your little fairy friend would be feeling up to eating breakfast in the dining room with her family? I know that they would really enjoy it and it would give them a chance to introduce themselves to her again! Maybe they might help jog some of her memories?”

 Bog glanced down at Marianne, silently asking her what she wanted to do. She starred back at him for a few moments contemplating, before nodding once. “Sure Mom, we will be there in a little while.” Bog said. Griselda grinned widely at her son before running down the hall shouting orders at the kitchen staff to set up a place for the two of them.

 After he closed the door Bog turned towards Marianne and placed his large hands gently on top of her shoulders while looking down into her eyes. “You don’t have to do this you know, if you don’t feel comfortable.”

 “No, it’s okay Bog. I actually feel a lot better. I'm not really afraid any more, just nervous. Maybe that’s because I'm not hurt any more? I know that you will be there to protect me any ways which makes me feel a lot better about meeting everyone.” She said as she grinned at him happily. Bog couldn't help the answering smile that spread across his face. “Very well. Shall we?” Bog said, gesturing towards the door. Marianne grabbed his hand in her small one and nodded at him with a determined look on her face.

He smiled and then led the small fairy out into the hallway and towards the dinning room.


	6. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne meets the rest of her family and gets a surprise from Bog afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in about a year. I found out I was pregnant with my second boy shortly after I posted last and I had a rough pregnancy, birth and last few months.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone is still waiting for an update on this, but since it seems to be the most popular of my works I thought I'd try and update this one first. I will try to update the others as soon as I can, as well as post a few new ones, but with two kids running around it may take a little while. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

A small group of fairies stood in front of a long table, fidgeting uncomfortably while watching the door that Grizelda said Marianne would enter the room from. At the sound of the door creaking open they all stilled with quiet anticipation as they witnessed a huge goblin entering with small fingers wrapped around his clawed hand. A small brunette fairy followed the goblin into the room.

“Marianne!” Dawn shrieked happily as she threw herself at the couple and wrapped herself around the brunette while managing to also include most of Bog’s arm in the tight embrace. He wasn’t sure if it was an accident or not. The blonde fluffy-haired fairy was very friendly.

Marianne laughed. “Hello Dawn! Are you always this enthusiastic?” Marianne said through mouthfuls of Dawn’s fluffy blonde locks. Dawn jumped back quickly with a blush and put her hands behind her back. “Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting that you don’t remember me…” Dawn trailed off, her face dropping in to a sad frown that looked foreign on her little face. “That’s okay, it suits you!” Marianne said while patting her shoulder comfortingly. Dawn’s beaming smile returned to her face as she jumped back so that Marianne could see the others that had come to see her.

Marianne eyed the new comers curiously, hoping that one of the faces would jog her memory. There were 6 other fairies in the room, including Dawn. Three identical looking ones with what looked like bronze armor, a blonde man with shiny green armor and an older man in dark green armor and a crown on his head. The older man stepped forward and cleared his throat before speaking. “Hello Marianne. I am your father, Henry. This is Roland and three of the fairy guard and you have already met Dawn.” He said, while gesturing to everyone. Dawn waved quickly at Marianne with a huge smile on her face. “Do you remember any of us sweetheart?” The king asked softly.

Marianne starred at the group for a while, studying each one carefully before finally frowning and shaking her head. Her father’s face fell as he watched her reactions and was silent for a few moments before asking “May I hug you Marianne? It has been a long time and I have missed you so much.” Marianne observed the love and hope shining in the older man’s eyes and slowly stepped forward and held her arms out cautiously. Henry carefully folded her into his arms and he sighed happily. “Oh Marianne, it’s so nice to finally get you back in my arms. I’ve been distraught since you disappeared!” Marianne patted his back awkwardly and then pulled back, meeting his smile with a tentative one of her own.

“Sooo,” Marianne said in a questioning tone, “If you are my father…” King Henry nodded his head quickly, “and you are my sister…” Marianne said as she gestured to Dawn, “then who are you?” she questioned while looking at Roland inquisitively. “Your name was offered so you must be of importance to me as well. Are you my brother?” Marianne asked curiously.

Roland’s jaw dropped as he starred at Marianne, while Dawn started snickering quietly off to the side. “What!? NO! No, Darlin’! I am not your _brother_! I am your fiancé!” Roland said defensively before shaking the look of offended surprise off his face, walking up to her, taking her hand and bowing over it while pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I am your _fiancé_ and you, my beautiful buttercup, are _my_ fiancée!”  Roland said charmingly while beaming his most attractive smile at her.

Marianne starred down at him in shock. “Really?” she said confused, as she slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp and tried to keep the disgusted look from her face. It wasn’t his fault that she thought he was a little slimy and plain looking, she thought to herself. Just as Roland’s face fell a few other Goblins stole Marianne’s attention by carrying in covered trays, led by Grizelda.

“Breakfast is ready everyone! Let’s eat!” The tiny red-headed goblin exclaimed, before sitting down on one of the chairs at the table while the breakfast trays were placed along it. Marianne subconsciously made her way back to Bogs side as he walked towards the table and then sat down right next to him with a thoughtful look on her face. She didn’t say anything as everyone silently joined them and began to serve themselves. She was finally jolted from her thoughts when Bog put some food on her plate. She looked up at his face and smiled as she thanked him.  Bog returned her smile with a little one and said “you’re welcome” quietly.

Breakfast proceeded awkwardly after that, with Marianne, Dawn and King Henry making small talk together along with Grizelda while Bog and the rest of the fairies remained fairly silent. Roland sulked down at the other end of the table as he watched Marianne interact with the others.

At the end of the meal, after the dishes were cleared and tea was served Marianne stood up and cleared her throat to speak.

“It was nice meeting you all, however, unfortunately I still don’t remember anything about my life. I feel a little overwhelmed with all the information I have been provided with today and I think I will retire for a few hours to rest.” Marianne said, before stifling yawn.  As she turned to leave King Henry spoke up. “Marianne, wait! What are we going to do about getting your memories back? I don’t want to pressure you but I think it would be best if you came home with us. Perhaps being in your own home surrounded by your own people would be the best course of action in retrieving your missing memories.”

“I understand that it is important to you,” Marianne said, and then gestured to the rest of the table, “important to you all that I get my memory back. However, I feel safest here with the Bog King and I do not intend to leave until I feel more comfortable with this situation. You all know the condition I was found in, correct?” Faces paled around the table and Henry nodded solemnly. “Then you must understand my need to feel safe. I will remain here as long as Bog will have me” She said, glancing at Bog and taking his nod for approval, “until I feel safe enough to leave. That being said, I should be able to handle visiting with you all in a one-on-one setting to talk. Perhaps that will help me remember something. I will speak with you again soon.”

With a quick smile at everyone Marianne turned towards Bog and waited until his confused expression changed to one of understanding and he jumped up to escort her out. As soon as they closed the doors behind them Marianne collapsed against Bog’s side and sighed tiredly.

“Are you alright?” Bog asked her with concern while trying to prop her up against his side so she didn’t slip down to the floor.

 “Yes, I’m fine. Just exhausted. That was a lot to take in. I feel like I need to sleep for a whole day now!” She said, punctuated by a huge yawn.

“Would you like to go to your room to sleep?” Bog inquired quietly.

“My room?” Marianne questioned, looking up at him with confusion.

 “Yes, well…when you started getting better I had a room made up for you.”

Marianne smiled sleepily up at Bog, causing his ears to redden.

“I figured it would be more comfortable for you if you decided to stay for a while longer and that it would be better than continuing to sleep in the infirmary…” He trailed off, looking at her for a decision.

“That sounds wonderful Bog. Please take me to my room.” Marianne said happily, while looping her arm through Bog’s.

When they arrived Bog opened the door to reveal a comfortable looking room with two large beds against opposite walls, a nightstand with a lantern in between the beds and two cozy chairs framing a stone fireplace. Bog watch the back of Marianne’s head as she took in the room. After a few minutes of silence Bog started to nervously ramble. “I hope you don’t mind the two beds. It’s just that you haven’t wanted me to leave you in the infirmary and I figured that you would feel the same in a bedroom and I didn’t want to keep sleeping on the floor because of my back, but if you want I can have the bed removed, and…ooof!” Bog exhaled quickly as he found his arms suddenly full of fairy.

“This is perfect Bog, thank you!” Marianne squealed while squeezing him tight for a moment before pulling back and beaming up at him. “I was starting to feel bad about you sleeping on the floor, but I didn’t want you to leave, so I didn’t say anything. But this is perfect!” Marianne exclaimed again as she pulled away and walked over to one of the beds before collapsing on it and then crawling under the covers and snuggling in. “Can you stay, please?” Marianne asked sleepily. At Bog’s nod of agreement her eyes closed softly and she sighed happily. Soon she was snoring softly.

Smiling, Bog slowly walked over and settled down in one of the chairs. “Sleep well, tough girl” he whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! sorry that it took me so long to post an update, and that it's so short! Unfortunately with all the crap life keeps throwing my way I don't have much time to write. I have had a draft of this chapter for awhile so I thought I'd post what I have just to give you all something. I haven't abandoned this fic though. I'll finish it eventually!
> 
> I'm also sorry about not replying to comments! I'll try to reply to any new ones if I have the time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

Bog watched the flames flicker in the fireplace thoughtfully while contemplating the information he received during the awkward meal with Marianne’s family tonight.

 _I can’t believe that she’s engaged!_ His mind continuing to circle back to that thought, over and over again. _Of course she’s engaged. She’s beautiful!_ Someone like her wouldn’t have been lonely like he was. _Though she didn’t seem very excited when she was re-introduced to her fiancé though… She thought that he was her brother at first!_ Bog smiled at this thought, a small amount of hope rising in his chest while remembering her brief look of disgust before quickly schooling her face into something more polite. Still, if that is the type of guy she goes for when she has her memories, what kind of chance would someone like him have? He frowned. _I don’t want a chance. It’s not like I love her or anything. I’m just helping her get better_... Bog closed his eyes and allowed his face to fall into his hands, huffing out a frustrated sigh. Hundreds of different images of Marianne began to flit across his mind. What she looked like when he found her, how she looked at him when she was recovering, her touch, her voice, her scent. His heart started hammering in his chest. His stomach started to feel funny and he could feel heat begin to spread across his cheeks. _Oh crap..._  he thought. _I do love her. Great_ ….

… “No! Please!”

Bog awoke with a start, his head snapping up and towards Marianne’s sounds of distress.

….”Don’t!" Marianne cried, as she thrashed about in her sleep.

Bog jumped up from the chair he had fallen asleep in and rushed to her side. “Marianne!” He said urgently, while shaking her shoulder gently. “Wake up!”

Marianne awoke with a gasp, and after finding Bog kneeling beside her bed watching her with concern, she threw herself into his arms and burst into tears.

Patting her shoulders awkwardly, Bog shushed her gently while murmuring quiet words of comfort.

After a few minutes Marianne’s sobs turned into quiet sniffles. “I’m so sick of this!” she shouted suddenly, causing Bog to jump a little in surprise and lean back to look at her face. She looked angry even though there were still a few tears spilling down her cheeks. “I’m sick of being so afraid all the time, but I don’t know what to do...” she mumbled quietly, as her face fell into her hands in despair.

“um…I could help you if you’d like…” Bog suggested quietly.

She looked up at him with confusion. “How?”

“I could teach you how to fight. How to defend yourself, so that nothing like this ever happens again.” Bog scowled angrily when his thoughts turned to his memories of finding Marianne in the forest.

…”You would do that?” She asked quietly, the beginnings of hope shining in her eyes.

His heart began to quicken in his chest and he could feel his ears beginning to burn. _Thank god for the dark!_ Bog thought nervously to himself. “Sure. I mean, if you think it’d help you…sure” He replied, watching her face brighten with every word he spoke.

“Oh, thank you Bog! Thank you!” she squealed with excitement, while bouncing up and down slightly on the bed. Chuckling to himself, bog started tucking Marianne back into her bed, while he spoke. "Aright then, get some sleep. We’ll get started in the morning.” He stood up then and walked quietly back to his bed. …

 

**********

 

 

“We both love this thing that my hair does, just like this! I am also the best looking guy in all of the fairy kingdom. You were so grateful when I asked you to the spring ball that first time. I was so romantic, and I’m an awesome dancer as well! It’s too bad you don’t remember how great I am. I mean, you have eyes of course but all the acts of greatness you are missing out on…”

Marianne drummed her fingers on the table beside her dinner, trying hard not to sigh out loud while listening to Roland ramble on about himself. _Why did I agree to have dinner with him?_   Marianne wondered to herself. When her father had suggested that she should have dinner with her finance to try and get to know him again (“Maybe spending time with him will help you get some memories back? You two used to spend so much time together!” he had said) she had had some reservations, but agreed to please her father. And maybe she would remember something? Or perhaps she would find out why she ever loved this guy in the first place. She crinkled her nose slightly at that thought. So far, no such luck.

She looked up and watched Roland carefully. Looking over his blond hair, perfect face and shiny armor she could agree that by fairy standards, he must be handsome. He just wasn’t attractive to her. He was too soft, boring looking. _He looks nothing like Bog_ , she thought. Bog was all hard jagged lines and...and interesting! He was tall, where Roland seemed short in comparison. _Bog could probably eat Roland_ she thought to herself. Picturing that in her head caused her to start snickering to herself.

“I know I'm hilarious, right?” Roland said, beaming at Marianne happily from across the table, distracting her from her thoughts. “What? Oh. Yes, you are very funny Roland”, she said before letting out a large fake yawn while stretching her arms above her head.

“Well, I’m really tired now. Thanks for dinner Roland. I’m going to go to bed now. Bye!” Marianne said quickly, giving him a quick wave and a smile, before ducking out of the room to the sounds of Roland’s sputtered objections. Ducking into her room, Marianne looked around hopefully before slumping in disappointment and dragging herself over to her bed. _I guess Bog is still off running his kingdom. Oh well._ She thought to herself, _I guess I’ll see him tomorrow at my first training session_. Just before she got ready for bed there was a knock at her door.

When Marianne opened it she was accosted with a blonde and blue blur as Dawn burst in and threw her arms around Marianne’s neck. “Marianne! How was your date with Roland? Did he bring you flowers? How did he look? Was his hair doing that thing that you used to go on and on about? Oh, wait. You wouldn’t remember that….but did you have fun? Tell me everything!” Dawn went on excitedly while dragging Marianne over to her bed. _I guess I’m in for a long night_ Marianne thought to herself in fond exasperation as she watched Dawn bounce up and down on the bed in excitement. She sighed internally as she sat down, turned to her sister and smiled.

 

**********

 

Roland paced back and forth in his room. _Why isn’t she falling at my feet in adoration like last time?_ He thought angrily to himself. _I’m perfect! It took one day to get her to fall in love with me the first time!_   "Maybe something happened to her brain to make her slow or something", he muttered to himself. _Oh well, I’ll just make sure to be even more charming tomorrow!_ He will get Marianne to fall in love with him again and will be ruling the fairy kingdom soon enough. He crawled into his (disgusting! How do these monsters sleep like this?) bed and fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
